


小妈文学  吴磊X王一博

by tangfv



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all王一博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangfv/pseuds/tangfv





	小妈文学  吴磊X王一博

吴磊很早就听说过王一博，但第一次见到他是在18岁，王一博是作为父亲已逝好友的儿子住进这个家。虽然住了进来，却不愿再接受更多的好意，坚持出去打工希望可以早日独立搬出去，两人在家碰面的机会少之又少，吴磊便没在意家里多出的这个人，对王一博只留了个寡言俊美的印象。  
高三的学业非常繁重，就算吴磊的脑子很聪明也常常需要学到两三点，王一博就更不必说了，最近已经暂停了打工专心学业。夜里出来倒水喝的时候，吴磊经常会路过王一博的房间，总是可以在里面看到父亲的身影，他俯撑在王一博旁边耐心的为他讲题，吴磊对父亲从没报过什么希望自然也不会期望过他的关心，只是不知道这个男人什么时候这么有慈父的做派了，而这个疑惑没过多久便有了答案。  
夜里，吴磊在路过王一博房门口时，照例向里看了一眼，却看到父亲正俯下身凑近王一博的颈窝，轻轻的嗅闻着，再略微偏过头似乎想凑上去亲吻熟睡的少年，僵在门口的吴磊手不禁动了一下，银勺碰撞杯壁发出清脆的声音，吴磊看着惊惶转过头来的父亲，相顾无言。  
第二天吴亚就去国外出差了，家里就剩两个大男生还有每天定时来打扫的钟点工，因为停了打工，王一博在家的时间就变多了，偶而碰到不会的问题还会去请教吴磊，吴磊一边讲题，一边默默用余光打量身侧的少年，丹凤眼和挺拔的鼻梁，配上有些婴儿肥的脸颊和果冻一样微微嘟起的嘴唇，杂糅了清冷和性感的气质，让人升起一种保护欲的同时又忍不住想要占有他。作为讲题的回报，王一博时不时会下个厨，味道说不上好吃，但也不算难吃，吴磊并不重口腹之欲每次很捧场的都吃完。两人相处日渐融洽，偶而吴磊晚归王一博都会给他留门，但吴磊晚归的次数越来越多，王一博终于还是没忍住问了原因，却被敷衍了过去，他不知道吴磊晚归的原因其实就是他。  
吴磊最近频繁的梦见王一博，一开始只是两人日常相处的画面，但渐渐梦开始向另一方向发展，那日见到的偷亲少年的人变成了他，没有了自己的搅局，这个吻顺利的落在了少年的唇上，梦中的吴磊犹觉不满足的加深了这个吻，手也探进少年衣物中，一路顺着光滑的肌肤向下摸索起来，在触及到禁区的那刻少年睁开了眼，吴磊一个激灵清醒了过来。本以为减少了见面次数，就不会再做这种梦，没想到梦的内容却变本加厉，梦里他将王一博压在书桌上一边用力顶弄一边舔咬他性感的喉结，看他总是微微嘟起的唇逸出难耐的呻吟，每天早上吴磊都要在钟点工来之前把换下来的内裤和床单拿去卫生间，自己搓洗掉。  
王一博可以感觉到吴磊最近在躲自己，他不知道自己做错了什么，但生性不爱寻根问底，便自觉保持了距离。晚上洗澡时王一博莫名感觉有一道窥伺的视线，自从吴亚出差后就再也没有过了，但今天又感觉到了，王一博扯下浴巾裹住身体出去察看了一下，门外没有人，他安下心走回房内，觉得自己最近有点敏感了。  
吴磊躺在自己床上，用被子捂住头，他真的疯了，居然去偷看一个男生洗澡，而且还看硬了，此刻他脑子里一直回放着王一博洗澡的画面，笔直的长腿和柔韧的细腰以及胸前粉嫩的两点，要是由着他赏玩一番不知会是何等滋味，一边想着一边撸动身下的欲望，幻想着在王一博体内抽插冲撞，在释放那一刻，吴磊情不自禁喊出了王一博的名字。  
吴亚现在很少在家，不知是公司确实事务繁忙还是无颜面对儿子，只有两人高考那几天他才呆在家里，两人高考完他又出差了。吴磊在毕业聚会上喝的有点多，回家路过便利店的时候，进去买了包薄荷糖，结账时看到收银台旁边的避孕套和润滑剂顺手拿上一起结了账，到家看到灯亮着，王一博坐在沙发上正在看舞蹈视频，听到他回来的动静抬头看了一眼说到：“怎么这么晚才回来，你喝酒了？”吴磊坐到沙发边，注视着这张因为困倦显得格外乖巧柔嫩的面庞，伸出手轻轻抚过他的嘴唇，拇指流连的揉弄了一下他的唇角说到：“成年人了,你说呢”王一博下意识向后一躲，心里隐约不安：“你干什么？”吴磊收回手，虽然觉得第一次发生沙发上不太好，但内心的野兽已经一刻都忍受不了要去侵占这个觊觎已久的猎物了。  
他倾身上前，手顺着半敞的睡袍向内滑去，王一博身上的浴袍随着他的动作完全散开，露出胸前的两点粉嫩，这时候王一博就算再迟钝也意识到吴磊对他不怀好意，然而现在想挣脱已经晚了，王一博平时虽然有运动但基本都是在练舞，所以力气并不大柔韧度倒是非常好。吴磊轻松用一只手摁住他挣扎的两只手，另一只手捏住他的下巴，梦里吻过无数次的柔软嘴唇终于有机会在现实中品尝了，吴磊舌尖撬开王一博紧抿的齿关，底下的手也不停歇地动作着，指甲轻扫过顶端，抚摸过柱身，再挑逗似的戏弄着双球。被快感带出一阵颤栗，苦于无法合拢双唇扣紧牙关，不时有微弱的有些变调的呻咛声从两人的唇缝处传出，旖旎的氛围又平白重了几分，王一博内心满含屈辱，正准备叩紧牙关，却被吴磊事先察觉，先一步退出，还在王一博唇上落下一吻“这样可不乖，坏孩子要受到一点惩罚。”  
吴磊取下领带，绑住身下人挣扎不休的双手，取出西装口袋里的润滑剂倒在手中，一边低头从颈间一路向下密密的舔吻，一边将手探向身下人的后方，细心的开拓起来，王一博更用力的挣扎起来：“你疯了吗！吴磊，快放开我！”后方被开拓的不适感让他愤怒更盛，他本以为吴磊是不一样的，其实才住进吴家他就知道吴亚对他的心思，借辅导之名的动手动脚，每次洗澡时那道窥伺的目光，以及半夜尚未熟睡时喷洒在他颈间急促的呼吸，他一直坚持打工想要搬出去的原因也是为了摆脱这个恶心的男人，谁曾想好不容易吴亚不再骚扰他，吴磊却又突然发疯，面前这个人仿佛已经完全丧失了理智，身心都被欲望支配着，赤红着眼像一只择人而噬的野兽。  
吴磊感觉已经开拓的差不多了，抓住王一博两条笔直修长的腿绕在他腰间，拉开裤链放出火热的硬物，硕大的龟头浅浅地调戏穴口却不进入，滑腻的液体沾上了柱体，穴口像是感知到阴茎的热度，敏感地一张一缩的，“你真敏感”吴磊贴著他的耳朵，呼出来的气息滚烫似火，他在低语时轻咬住他的唇，下身缓缓挺进，王一博的鼻腔里逸出痛苦的闷哼，不可置信的睁大眼，用仇恨的目光瞪视着他，吴磊双手抚摸著他紧绷的身体，滑过平坦的腹部，停留在他发热的双腿间，因为方才的痛楚，那里已经发蔫了，他握住那发胀的地方，用所知的技巧套弄，他的欲望再次苏醒，火热的温度充斥在掌心里。等他放松些许，吴磊才摁住他的腰肢开始抽动。那紧致的内壁温度很高，像一张湿热的小嘴一样吸附他、挤压他、抽出时还绞住他，吴磊掐紧他的腰，像发情中的野兽一般狠狠顶进去。“啊……啊……出去……快滚出去”王一博痛苦地颤抖，他只觉得身体越来越热，用力张开嘴呼吸，一个湿热的物体就伸进嘴里翻搅。王一博躲不了的承受他的吻，因为不能顺畅呼吸，他的喉咙里流出狼狈的呻吟，那声音撩得吴磊更加的欲火高涨。他将王一博的双腿分得更开，导致他的腰几乎对折，就著这个姿势清晰的看清楚他的後穴如何吞著他粗红的欲望，他呼吸一窒地深入浅出，用粗硬的欲望摩擦他湿热的内壁，享受他身体里传递来的炙热温度。“唔……啊啊、不行……”王一博被他顶得浑身发软，凤眼漫出晶莹的水光，这样的律动过了许久都没停止。吴磊丝毫没有倦意，一直精神奕奕压著他激烈撞击，当粗热的硬物顶到体内的某个敏感突起，一阵酥麻的快感自那地方涌起，王一博克制不住地缩紧身体，柔韧的腰肢随著他的抽动而淫靡的摇晃，那泛红的身体跟指尖，因为快感的席卷而颤抖。“啊……唔、啊啊……”吴磊的目光饱含欲望，他舔了舔王一博红红的耳根，又含进湿热的嘴里爱抚，然後将勃发的欲望撞上敏感的一点，不轻不重地碾动，在他难耐地呻吟时，又粗重地抽动起来，一次又一次……湿润的交合声在室内持续回荡，吴磊吻著王一博，深深地挺进他的身体，将灼热的热液喷洒在他身体的最深处。  
看着身下布满青紫吻痕的身体，吴磊没有从王一博体内退出来，每次他都是靠着幻想进入这具身体来疏解欲望，现在他终于得偿所愿了。听到门外传来钥匙拧动门锁的声音，吴磊勾起嘴角，缓缓的转过身去……


End file.
